


Great Outdoors

by BWaves



Series: Joy and Owen [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: (i had the wrong summary on here for like two weeks holy cow)Joy and Owen spend some time outside.





	Great Outdoors

Owen never missed picking up snacks for long hikes, always healthy shit like granola bars and fruit and vegetables, despite Joy’s many complaints. On the plus side, despite the complaining, the photographer ate them anyways, even if Owen had to take his camera away just to get his attention long enough to make him eat a handful of grapes or some fruit leather. It was even harder to convince Joy to sit down long enough to eat something that resembles a lunch, but Owen manages from time to time. By taking his camera away.

Joy hates it, and honestly Owen doesn’t like doing it, but it’s important that Joy keep himself in good shape. Even if Owen’s arm getting bruised is the price to pay.

This hike was a bit different than usual, however, as Joy had specifically requested a few of their snacks. And he actually was the one who decided it was time to stop for lunch, an unusual gesture for Joy. But not one that Owen would turn down, especially since he himself was getting hungry.

Joy suggests about forty minutes into their hike around a sizeable plateau that they stop at the next big rock, and eat, and Owen agreed. They kept an eye out, and after another four or five minutes they spotted a big flat place that would be perfect for sitting on and eating. Joy pulls Owen over and climbs on, sitting down and pulling off his camera bag to gently put the expensive camera away. Owen joins him and watches the care he takes in putting the camera away. He gets the lunchbag off of his shoulder, opens it up and asks Joy what he wants first, and then tosses a bag of chips at the other's upon request.

Owen starts with a bag of baby carrots. He usually tries to get the lame stuff out of the way before he switches to the good stuff, like the chips and fruit. He’s particularly looking forward to the banana, one of Joy’s picks.

They make small talk as they eat, Joy finishes his chips and takes his veggies next. Owen finishes his veggies and takes his sandwich next. They work through their food, pausing in their conversations when people walk past them on the trail. A few of them wave and the boys wave back. They’re finally down to their bananas, which both of them saved for last it seems.

Owen peels his, takes a bite, and remembers why he likes bananas so much. He glances up to see Joy making eye contact as he puts the banana in his mouth as deep as it will go, and he remembers why he hates bananas. They’re not exactly safe from dirty minds, more specifically Joy’s dirty mind. He is definitely sucking the banana like it’s a dick, and making eye contact the entire time. Owen’s own banana is held, but almost forgotten in favor of the show in front of him.

Joy really does put on a show, and it’s on one hand a little uncomfortable, and on the other hand kind of fucking hot? Owen waves a hand at him when he hears someone coming, though, and Joy quickly bites down on the banana, which makes Owen wince, but at least he isn’t being perverted when a family with two kids walks by. 

“What the hell are you doing?” Owen asks when the coast is clear, and he gets a wide smile from Joy. He doesn’t get a proper answer, just Joy leaning in to close the distance between them and pull him into a rough kiss. Owen melts into it like the sucker he is, grabbing Joy’s arm and holding him close. They stay like that for a while, Joy pushing to deepen the kiss, and then pushing Owen down to lay on the rock.

Owen drops his banana in favor of grabbing Joy, tangling his fingers in his hair.

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Joy whispers as he pulls away, which tells Owen that Joy has more in mind than just kissing.

“Fuck, uh, okay. Where?” Joy shrugs and sits up, looking around a little, looking at the trail and then the rock they’re on. He smiles devilishly, and Owen grabs his arm, “If you’re about to suggest we just go behind the rock, I don’t think that will work.”

“I disagree, I totally think it will work.” Joy grins, and he pushes up to his knees, grabbing their things and putting them behind the sizeable rock before slipping off to hide behind it. Owen watches him go, and he heaves a sigh, slips off on the trail side, and walks up and down the trail a bit to see if he can see where Joy is hidden. But he can’t, it looks good, and he climbs back over the rock to where Joy is laying down, paying no mind to the leaves and stuff that are sticking to him.

Owen holds himself over him and kisses him hard. Joy grabs his hair and makes sure he stays close. And they kiss for a while. Joy makes the first move to push this further, sliding a hand down Owen’s body to grab his jeans and starting to unfasten them. Owen pulls back when he seems to get stuck. He sits up, undoing them himself, and throwing his head back in surprise when Joy grabs him through his boxers and squeezes. He moans softly, and he lets Joy go until it’s not enough, and he has to wave his hand away, and get his boxers out of the way.

Joy grabs his shoulders, and he pulls him down to kiss him, and then flip them over, pinning him and kissing him again. Owen moans into his mouth when Joy grabs his dick again, though this time he’s at least a little gentler. Owen grabs his hips and holds him close as they kiss, and he whimpers softly when he pulls away.

“Joy,” he sighs out when he feels the other kissing his neck, and his eyes flutter open, and he watches Joy as he pushes up Owen’s shirt, and starts running his hands up and down Owen’s sides. “Fuck, come on, before someone finds us.” He gets a light nip to his ribs for that, but Joy kisses the spot, and moves on, down his body to his dick. Joy takes Owen into his mouth and it makes Owen moan loudly before he puts a hand over his mouth to quiet himself a bit. He doesn’t want them to get caught after all.

He tips his head up to watch as Joy takes him into his mouth. He moans again, before covering his mouth once more. Joy’s head bobs and his tongue works over Owen’s cock fucking perfectly. It is god-damn heaven. Owen’s free hand goes down to tangle in Joy’s hair and guide him, moving him faster and deeper until it’s more like Owen is fucking his face. He keeps one hand over his mouth and the other tangled in Joy’s hair. He watches Joy work, and he groans loudly until he hears chatter and footsteps down the trail.

He tightens his hold on Joy’s hair to keep him still, and he puts a finger to his lips to shush him. Joy looks up at him, dick still in his mouth and he raises his eyebrows when he hears it. He looks to the side, as if he can see them, and then back to Owen, and Owen swears he can see the smirk in his eyes, before Joy starts working solely with his tongue, swirling it around the tip of Owen’s cock and causing the other to shudder, and slap a hand back over his mouth.

Joy doesn’t stop, and Owen realizes pretty quickly that there’s no point in trying to keep him still. He lets go of his hair in favor of putting both hands over his mouth, to try and stifle any of his noises. Joy seems to be emboldened by the people getting closer, because he works harder and faster the closer the voices get, and it does wonders for the heat growing in Owen’s stomach. He keeps his hands firmly in place even as he hears the group call out the rock as a good place to stop and eat.

Holy shit they’re gonna get caught, he thinks, but when Joy sinks down and effortlessly takes Owen into his throat for a moment he doesn’t even care. He arches, and he grunts through his hands, but the group doesn’t seem to notice. Owen just feels fortunate that none of them sound like kids.

Joy keeps sucking on him, and he grabs his sides. Owen keeps his hands tight over his mouth. He’s sure he’ll have bruises or something later, fuck. He arches and writhes under Joy’s hands and mouth. Owen grabs him again, tangling fingers in his hair and thrusting up into his mouth one last time as he finishes, coming in Joy’s mouth. The other grunts softly and Owen tightens his grip on his hair as a warning to be quiet.

Owen breathes through his hand as he calms down. He watches Joy pull off, managing to do it quietly is what impresses Owen. He makes a show of licking his lips, and then another show of licking what mess if left off of Owen’s dick, and he suddenly finds himself wondering how the fuck he scored so hard when he picked up this sexy guy from the side of the road. Owen gives him a few moments to catch his breath, before he sits up and pulls Joy into a kiss.

He pulls back a bit and he presses a finger to Joy’s lips to keep him quiet, as the group on the rock sits and chats. They’re going to have to stay there until the people are gone, but that’s fine with Owen, it gives him some time to hold Joy close and enjoy some cuddles in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and you'd like to see more, go check out joyandowen.tumblr.com where I am taking asks and requests involving these two boys.


End file.
